


Watsons and Holmeses

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Armada: "I want BBC Sherlock to meet RDJ Sherlock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watsons and Holmeses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_ship_an_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/gifts).



“Listen, in this particular situation, you need to follow my lead, or you’ll stick out like a sore thumb,” Sherlock urged, pressing Holmes along the hallway towards the stairs to the flat.

“I’m afraid it’s not in my nature to follow,” Holmes protested.

The door to 221a creaked open and Sherlock pushed a firm hand against Holmes’ back, but Holmes twisted away, batting at Sherlock’s hand.

“Sherlock, what was all that about an accident at St. Bart’s? Something about one of the chemistry labs exploding—” Mrs. Hudson looked up. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you had company.”

“How do you do, madam,” Holmes said.

“Oh.” Mrs. Hudson smiled. “Very well, thank you.”

Sherlock poked a finger into Holmes’ ribs. “Yes, all right, we’ve got things to do, Mrs. Hudson—”

Holmes’ eyes widened.

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Sherlock sighed, and then the door was opening behind them.

“Well, of course, different times and all that, but a proper Kabuli Palau should be a constant throughout the ages,” Watson was saying as he came into the hall.

“Absolutely,” John agreed, dropping his coat on a hook as Watson hung his hat and stowed his cane. Catching Sherlock’s agitated gaze, John hesitated, but Watson smiled and stepped forward.

“Good afternoon, madam.” He dipped his chin. “John Watson, at your service.”

Mrs. Hudson glanced over to John.

“My … cousin.”

“Ah,” she replied.

“Yes, it seems the Watson clan lacks imagination in its naming conventions,” Sherlock provided. “Shocking, I know.”

Sherlock’s look was met with matching Watsonian frowns. Holmes beamed.

“Yes, thank you,” John said. “Mrs. Hudson, forgive us, we’ve got a case to discuss upstairs, really can’t wait.”

“Oh, of course, dears. You go on, I’m just off out to the shops.”

Mrs. Hudson left them, and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Impossible,” he muttered, climbing the stairs.

“Man has been attempting time travel for centuries; is it really so unbelievable that we’ve finally achieved it?” Holmes argued as they reached the landing. “I think you mean instead that it is improbable, for it certainly is _possible_ , as here we are. Obvious.”

Sherlock glowered.

John sighed. Watson set his jaw.

“Tea?” John asked.

“Yes, I think so,” Watson agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
